A Single Valentine
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Mai only recieves one Valentine, but all that matters to her is who it's from.


"A Single Valentine"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
  
Waai! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ I finally wrote a Kanon fic! ^^ This is a short   
little SayurixMai fic I wrote for Valentine's Day, based on the anime   
series. ^^ I think they were a pretty obvious couple in the series, even   
if they didn't actually get together. It was Mai's line in episode 8 that   
got me: "I like Yuuichi. And I really like Sayuri". ^_________^  
*ahem* Anyway...this was also written for the Muteiko Valentine's   
Day Fic Challenge issued by Amychan. XD  
  
[Disclaimer: Kanon belongs to Toei Douga, I'm just borrowing the   
characters for awhile.  
This is also a shoujo ai fic. No kissing or anything, but it's there. So   
if that aint your speed, don't read any further. ^_^;]  
  
  
~  
  
  
It's Valentine's Day.  
  
All around me, people are exchanging cards, gifts, and smiles. Couples are   
kissing, girls are squealing their hope that the boy they like sent them a   
card or a flower. Everyone's gotten at least one Valentine from someone.  
  
Except me.  
  
Nobody ever sends me Valentines. They don't even talk to me. Even after   
the rumors circulating about me have died down, they still ignore me.  
  
But I don't care. I've always been a loner, and I'm content to stay that   
way. I don't care if people think I'm a freak, or spread rumors about me.   
I don't need anyone.  
  
Besides, it's too dangerous to get involved with a demon slayer. I don't   
want to risk an innocent person being hurt because of me.  
  
Especially her.  
  
I guess I'm not a complete loner. I have one friend. But she's so   
popular...why would she jeopardize her good reputation by spending time   
with me? Or risk being hurt by a demon that comes after me?  
  
I'm better off being alone.  
  
Even in the rare moments where I do wish someone would give me a   
Valentine, I know it isn't going to happen. Why wish for something that   
isn't going to come true?  
  
I don't care about getting Valentines anyway.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to see her standing   
next to my desk, smiling and holding a red envelope in her hand.  
  
"Sayuri."  
  
"Here...I wanted to save yours for last," she says, handing me the   
envelope. I blink, staring at it for a few moments.  
  
"You didn't have to do this, Sayuri," I say. She just smiles.  
  
"I want to. You are my best friend, after all," she says. I carefully open   
the envelope and pull out the card. It's beautiful-a simple white card   
with a rose printed on the front. I open the card and read Sayuri's   
handwriting.  
  
'Mai-  
Sayuri believes in you, no matter what. Remember, you don't always have to   
solve everything on your own.  
And I know what you're thinking. I'd rather be with Mai on Valentine's Day   
than anyone else.  
Love, Sayuri'  
  
My cheeks are warm as I look back up at Sayuri. Her smile is wider, and   
she's blushing slightly as well.  
  
For the first time in what seems like forever, I smile.  
  
"Sayuri..." I hold the card to my chest. A strange feeling is coming over   
me...I feel almost like I'm going to cry, but not from sadness.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Mai," Sayuri says softly, placing her hand against   
mine.  
  
"Thank you," I whisper. As I stand up, she pulls me into a hug. Still   
holding the card tightly in my hand, I return it, closing my eyes. The   
chatter of others continues all around me, but I don't notice.  
  
"Sayuri doesn't want Mai to be alone on Valentine's Day," she says. We   
slowly pull back from our embrace, and I gaze into her shining burgundy   
eyes.  
  
"I...don't have anything for you," I say, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"It's okay. My present was to see your smile," she says. The bell rings   
just then, so we gather our schoolbags and walk outside.  
  
"I still want to give you something." Just then, I see a few small purple   
flowers growing in a patch of ground not covered by snow. I pick one, then   
press it into her hand. "Here..."  
  
"Mai..." She blushes.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sayuri," I whisper. She places the flower in her   
front pocket, then takes my hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mai."  
  
As we walk home, a light snow begins to fall. A peaceful silence falls   
over us.  
  
Sayuri's Valentine was the only one I received. And for that, I am glad.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
Yay! ^_^ About time I wrote a new shoujo ai fic! ^-^ Sayuri&Mai   
were really cute in the anime. ^^ I actually didn't expect to FINISH this   
in one day...well, maybe a little. ^_^; The old "when ya really put your   
mind to it" stuff, I guess. ^_^  
I plan to write more Kanon fics in the future. Pairings I have in   
mind are Nayuki/Kaori (They're pretty close, and I can see Nayuki needing   
a shoulder to cry on after what happens in episode 11), Nayuki/Ayu (I   
admit it, all the promo art of those 2 made me think! ^^;), Nayuki/Shiori   
(Hey, why not?), Mishio/Makoto (Though it'd be tragic cause of episode 10.   
;_;), and Yuuichi/Kitagawa (Hey, Kitagawa seemed to like Yuuichi a lot! XD   
It's possible!). And Sayuri/Mai, of course. The subtext in the anime is   
a lot of fun to play with. ^^ 


End file.
